


To win the war you must first win the battles

by erenkillthemall



Series: War is bloody, but they must be fought if you wish to be free [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky and Tony kill people, Bucky barnes is bad with feelings, Bucky is bad with words, Hired assassins AU, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, John Wick AU, M/M, Tony Stark doesn't have the ARC reactor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenkillthemall/pseuds/erenkillthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For four years Bucky and Tony were a unit, hired assassins. They were good at what they did, but when Tony returns from Afghanistan he learns of new betrayals, ones that could ruin him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To win the war you must first win the battles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MassiveSpaceWren for helping clean up my errors, like you're the best.  
> If there any other mistakes that anyone sees don't be afraid to tell me and I'll change it.

The Soldier and Mechanic, two words that never seemed to be separate, two words that any self respecting mob boss or criminal feared. Alone they were deadly but together they were near unstoppable, most hired guns, assassins or just thugs worked alone, and if they didn't, money and work usually drove them apart or drove one to kill the other and yet the Soldier and Mechanic have been killing for over four years. That was before one half went missing, people should have pieced it together when the closely followed Anthony Stark went missing and the Soldier dropped off the grid, but Tony always said that criminals weren't the smartest bunch even if they liked to believe they were.

Bucky had felt the absence of Tony to keenly, he would wander in the lab looking to stop Tony from falling asleep with a blowtorch in hand only to find him not there. The soldier longed to be out looking for Tony, but he wouldn't be much use. Tony had gone where he couldn't follow and The Soldier didn't know why that tore at him as much as it did.

It wasn't until three months passed would he get word about Tony, he was alive enough to still complain about wanting a hamburger. Bucky would have loved to rush to his location but he knew waiting would be a better tactic, Tony wanted to keep as far as he could out of the spotlight of his life, and it worked for the years together kept everyone from getting suspicious of a man with a metal arm.

"Honey, i'm home." Of course Tony would assume Bucky would be waiting for him, The Soldier was quick to stand as Tony stepped into the room. Bucky looked him up and down, seeing every injury that wasn't covered by clothing Tony stood still allowing him to survey him.

“Antoska.” He breathed as he took him in, relief flooded him. "Injury report." Bucky couldn't voice his worry as Tony could but Tony learned the inner workings of The Soldier and how his time in Hydra broke him down and stripped him of emotions. Bucky was walking forward, and when he was close enough he drew Tony into a hug, holding him tightly to his chest.

"Sprained shoulder, bruised ribs and a few hairline fractures, too many bruises to count a few scrapes and a healing infection in my chest." As Tony spoke he gripped onto Bucky's shirt and was trembling, he was so afraid that he would never have gotten home never have seen his Soldier again, the man who had disobeyed Hydra for him just to save him from being tortured to death. When he felt Bucky start to loosen his hold he tightened his hold "Don't, you're not hurting me." If his voice cracked neither of them said anything about it.

"I started to think you wouldn't make it back, Rhodey said you were to stubborn to die easily. If he only he knew, I've seen you stare down barrels of guns and still come out on top, but this time I wasn't with you, I was..." He couldn't finish, couldn't let himself finish. This was still so new, him feeling, before Tony he was an emotionless man but when he saw the fire, the passion and strength to stare Hydra in the face and spit, he felt something and didn't want to let it go.

"I know, there were a few times when I thought I wouldn't make it out of that cave." This time when Bucky drew back, Tony let him. He looked at his shirt, wanting to see the full extent of the damage. But Tony wasn't done "Someone sold me out Buck, sold me to the Ten rings." His fist clenched at the name "They spoke of how someone close to me wanted me dead, they didn't kill me just wanted me to build Jericho, stupid bastards should have killed me." Tony stood back and went to his bar, pouring a drink and didn't look at the frown he knew was on the others face. He downed the drink quickly as his hand started to shake. "They used my weapon on me, blew up the caravan. I saw them die, those men and women and my own missile landed next to me, I should have died." He placed his hand on his chest, phantom pains of the shrapnel still there. "I learned how my weapons weren’t being used to help, they are being used against innocents." Bucky took steps closer, watching as Tony nearly shook apart. It made anger rise its ugly head in his chest, Tony had been tortured before but he always had a way of laughing at the face of men who tried to break him, control him whatever happened to him broke something in him. "I was saved by a man, Yinsen. Foolish, they told me to build their weapons." 

"You said no." It wasn't a question.

"I said no," Tony confirmed "They waterboarded me, nearly broke my shoulder, dug into the wound in my chest. The only thing stopping them from breaking anything was the fact I need to be focused on building and not the pain when I moved." Tony laughed, but it was missing the mirth and warmth that The Soldier associated with it. "I did build a weapon, just not the one they wanted. Yinsen," He stopped and poured himself another drink, this time Bucky couldn't stand the pain on The Mechanics face he stood behind him and pulled him into another hug, Tony sighed and leaned against him. "Yinsen didn't make it, last words were wasted on telling me not to waste my life. He told me I was a man with nothing and everything. I'm stopping all weapon production, I'm going to take a more active role in the company, I'm going to dig into everyone who works for me to see who the hell sold me out." His voice was strong, the determination was clear. Bucky said nothing, didn't need to, Tony knows that he would be there for every step down this difficult path and he would protect from the threats that would certainly pop up from him changing direction of the company.

The next months were full of press conferences and Bucky being sat on a roof to watch his partner play the game. The board resisted the initial press when Tony told him of his plan, Stane was still demanding Tony to change his mind. To bad for him, Tony was stubborn when his mind was set on something though that didn't stop Stane from trying. It was full of a few assassination attempts, that Bucky and Tony quickly stopped no matter where it happened. Tony was trying to piece himself together, he had more panic attacks. Bucky tried to help, he couldn't stand idle while his Mechanic was dealing with so much.

A crash drew Bucky's attention to the genius at his work desk. "Fuck! This is... Fuck." Tony threw another wrench, barely missing Dummy who was picking up the fallen tools. Tony hand went to his chest again, Bucky started to see it as a nervous tick, Tony would do it as a way to protect what he felt was a weak spot. Even if Bucky still hasn't seen the complete damage he knew it would be extensive if Tony protected it like a weak point. "That bastard, I'm going to tear his heart out to see how he likes it." The genius was muttering now, gripping his work table to ground himself.

"Antoska, please share what is bothering you." Bucky didn't get up, didn't move lest it startled The Mechanic.

"Do you remember that gang? The one who wanted us to kill the princess of the Hells Angels? Almost started a full out war between the gangs?" Tony turned on the bench to face The Soldier.

Bucky thought a moment "They were a branch of Hydra, right? We killed everyone who looked at us that day." Tony nodded "What do they have anything to do with what you're doing?"

"I found out that the boss of that branch survived our massacre and put the hit out on me," Tony looked back at his screen "He currently has a contract open for my head, four million is the price right now. He doesn't seem to know I'm The Mechanic right now." Tony was starting to go into stating all the facts for The Soldier before he got to the point, which means bad news, Bucky sat straighter, putting aside his Stark Pad and gave his full attention to his Mechanic. "Right the point, the boss is our very own Obadiah Stane, the guy who was like a second father." The hand that wasn't on his chest was closed in a fist, probably wishing he had a gun in his hand.

"Antoska," Tony turned his attention to Bucky, who held his hand out beckoning Tony to come over to him, which he did. He curled himself to his side gripping his shirt. "We will get through this, that contract won't be filled. I'll make sure of it."

"We." Bucky looked down at him "We will make sure it's not filled. We are a team James, we don't go where the other can't follow." Bucky almost wanted to point out when he was Anthony Stark Bucky couldn't follow him, but he refrained. "I have an idea of how to screw him over, he's already trying to get the board to shut me out. He claims I'm not in the right state of mind, that I have PTSD and it's screwing with me." Tony sighed "Anyway, not many people know us, well me us right?" The Soldier didn't answer "We can claim wanting to fill the contract, start learning his group and destroy them. Stay at the continental, while we are at it."

"Its risky, he could catch on." Bucky tightened his arm around the genius, if they misstepped, miscalculated they could be killed.

"Its risky for me here, Obadiah knows how to shut down Jarvis and if I lock him out, that'll be suspicious. I'd still have Jarvis, you know I don't go far without my wonderful AI." Tony smiled up at the frown Bucky had, trying to soothe his worries.

"I don't like it, but I can see the advantages." The Soldier gave in, Tony was a genius and knew how to turn the tide to his advantage, Bucky was a good tactician in his own right, Hydra made sure of that. It made Tony and him so dangerous, why they worked so well together. Tony spilt second decisions that turned the battles to their side, and Bucky able to see the weakness in almost any adversary to win almost any battle. When they stood side by side, the flowed together knowing where the other would be, they were attuned to each other so well that made them the perfect team.

"I know, but unless you have a better plan, it's the only one we got." Bucky did have a better plan, he goes and kills Stane before he could touch Tony, and he gets Tony someplace safe while it blows over, but Bucky knew how that would go over with the other.

"Fine, let's pack and get over to the continental. Quickly." Bucky stood pulling the genius up with him. "Ten minutes Antoska." He said has they arrived on Bucky's floor "I'll meet you in the garage." He received a nod from Tony before turning and heading to his room.

When Bucky headed down to the garage to find Tony already leaning against one of his many cars, typing out a message on his phone he spared Bucky a glance before getting the in passenger side, still typing. "I'm sending Pep a message and locking down the house." Were his words to The Soldier's unspoken question. "Figured we couldn't just take vacation, I'm telling her I'm going to be away settling the new direction of the company." Bucky gave him a look, which had Tony sighing and press more buttons "And," he drew out the word in a almost unnecessary long way "that I'll be off the grid for maybe a few weeks, that she shouldn't try contacting me Jarvis will handle most of emails. Happy?" Tony rolled his eyes as he slipped on his sunglasses and Bucky nodded, if he wasn't already used to it the tight feeling in his chest it would've surprised him, but lately it was getting more frequent whenever he thought of his Mechanic, it wasn't unpleasant just confusing.

Arriving to the continental was uneventful, Bucky walked a few paces ahead of Tony, so he would draw the most attention of the hired guns in the lobby. "Buck, Natasha is here. We could have her help, she's a good covert operative. Could pose as me if needed." Tony said lowly when they passed the redhead. The Soldier nearly turned to study Natasha, but held himself back no need to draw more attention than necessary.

"You and I both know that she wouldn't work with me and she would report immediately to Shield about us." Tony seemed to mull this over in his head, getting that look when he was studying all the outcomes of each new variables posed to him.

"You may be correct, but I can hack Shield if I need to," Tony got a stern look for that comment "Or Shield could be useful in the future. Information for information and all that."

"No, you already risk your life playing Anthony Stark and The Mechanic, do not throw Shield into the middle of that."

"It's just a suggestion." Tony shrugged as the reached the front counter, he grabbed his phone and began to make a few equations. He wasn't exactly lying to Pepper when he said that he was working on the new focus of Stark Industries, he only looked up when he heard the clink of a coin.

"Will you be needing two rooms?" Tony rolled his eyes at the man, they'd been staying here together when the need arises and he always asks the same question, they don't separate, too dangerous.

"No." The answer was swift and harsh, though the bellman didn't seem too shaken up at the glare of The Soldier.

"Will you be staying for a few weeks?” And they were back to their regularly scheduled talking, Tony tuned them out again going back to the phone he had in his palms.

"Come." Bucky's voice shook him out of his head, Tony looked at him for a second remembering where they were. Bucky was silent as Tony came back to himself, if they weren't in front of so many eyes he would've just pulled on the genius' arm getting him to follow easily, but they were in a lobby of assassins and hired guns he won’t show how much he cared for him to them. Tony nodded and readjusted the strap of his duffel on his shoulder, before heading to the elevator, not waiting on Bucky. This was who they were to everyone outside their immediate circle, cold and calculating to each other and those around them, it was a game of sorts. They would watch who watched them seeing if they would take their coldness to each other as a sign of weakness or contempt, they would either try to kill them or break them apart and then it was their turn to kill or play. Tony usually played where as Bucky killed, it took sometime for others to realize that they weren't so easy to break apart.

Tony was setting up as soon as he walked through the hotel door, a computer was hooked up. "Alright," Tony started as Bucky sat next to him on the bed. “I'm going to send Obadiah an encrypted message about our piqued interest in the contract, no it can't be traced back to me." He said at Bucky's look, Tony leaned against the other as he started to type "You will be going alone to the meeting I'm positive he will set up, do not let him know you're the lost Hydra asset cover your arm."

"Of course Antoska." He curled an arm around the genius, it surprised him still how Tony was still worried about how Hydra would drag him back even though they were more likely to kill him than bring back into their fold, no matter his 'usefulness'.

"I'll be listening in our the conversation via earpiece as well as any cameras they have, I will also erase all footage of you." Bucky nodded along with what Tony was saying, he knew how this would play.

The response to their email was swift, swifter than either anticipated. The appointment was set up as well as a place, it was a week from today they would have a week to plan. Tony gave him a look making sure he was alright with the plan when he received a nod he sent his answer, one word.

Bucky had forced Tony to lie down when one a.m came around, he was designing and he usually needed Bucky to remind him of his basic needs, this time was needing Tony at his best for tomorrow. Bucky laid beside the genius, they laid apart before Tony curled into his side, rearranging himself to rest somewhat on top of The Soldier. Bucky curled his arm around the other, Tony fell asleep rather quickly. Bucky had a harder time, they were close that any stranger could mistake them for a couple at times, Bucky knew or rather he suspected that friends didn't make it a habit of sleeping in each other's bed, but they both needed to be reminded that the other was still there Tony was open with wanting human contact reaching for Bucky's hand or leaning against him. Bucky was a bit more reserved about wanting human contact his time with Hydra made him associate touch with pain then Tony came and showed him differently. He wondered if his Mechanic knew just how much he helped Bucky, that he saved him, just as Bucky saved Tony. He sighed and shook his head forcing his thought away in favor of sleep.

Bucky wore a suit that was close in design to the one he wore in Hydra, but Tony had upgraded the original and this one hid his metal arm, a glove hid his hand. He strode up to the gate, trying not to fall on Hydra's training to much. He met the men's eyes as he passed, giving a sharp smile whenever some met his gaze, they dropped their gaze quickly. He was only stopped once and was to make an attempt to disarm him, he stared them down "I'm going into a room of armed men, you will not take my weapons." Tony’s chuckle that was in his ear almost distracted him, but he kept the glare until the man backed off, opening the door. Stane didn't sit at the head of the table, another man did.

"He's making a power play, to see how good you are. Address only Obadiah." Tony's voice filled his ears, ever the watchful Guardian.

"Mr. Stane." Bucky didn't spare the man at the head of the table another look, a predatory look passed over Stane's face for a second before he was all business man.

"They said you were good, didn't believe it. They also said that there are two of you." Stane looked around The Soldier as if he could make the other half appear.

"The Mechanic will not be joining us." Bucky continued to stand, not taking the seat that was pulled out for him.

"And why not?" The words were slow, deliberate.

"He had other matters to attend to." Bucky gave the bare minimum of information he needed to.

"More important than the contract on his head?" Stane smiled, nearly shocking Bucky out of his mask but he gripped on to it tight. "Anthony believes he is smart, but he is a boy playing an adults game. I watched him since he was a boy, couldn't lose the one thing that would make me billions." Bucky stayed silent.

"James leave, get out of there. I miscalculated." There was an edge of desperation to Tony's voice, this would be the one time Bucky did not listen to his Mechanic

"Tony believes he pulled the wool over my eyes, but did he not think I wouldn't notice him disappearing? Then the rumors started to mill, you and my godson working together." Another sly smile "Did you know?" Bucky felt tentative relief curl in his chest, Stane didn't know. Didn't know how far their relationship went. "How much is he worth to you?" Bucky stared at him "I know the boy has his uses, maybe even more to you. Does he pay you?" He was insinuating something, Bucky didn't know what. "He is very pretty for a boy, as well as smart. Is probably worth quite a bit." Disgust rolled through Bucky that Stane would think Tony would lower himself to sleeping with Bucky for protection and a partnership.

"Its like you said he's worth billions." Bucky let a slow smile spread across his face. 

"What are you doing?" There was fear in Tony's voice, it twisted at Bucky's gut making Tony afraid, but The Soldier steeled himself against it.

"I don't know if I can let go of someone like him." Bucky spoke about Tony, his Mechanic, like Stane did, like he wasn't a person but an object.

"James, don't. Please." He was pleading with him now, he was going to be abandoned sold out by the man he trusted whole heartedly, it tore at his chest feeling like the moment when shrapnel entered his chest. Bucky nearly flinched at the emotion in Tony's voice.

"I will offer a healthy sum for you to betray Anthony, to bring me his head." Bucky looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stane my mechanic is worth more than what you could offer." Bucky reached for his guns.

"Then I'm sure Hydra will pay for your head as well Asset." Bucky had already grabbed his gun, the men behind him were first, both head shots. He raised it at the next men, who looked shocked, he had seconds before they realized what was going on he used those seconds to his advantage. One shot to the shoulder the other to his head, Stane was running for the door. Bucky shot after him missing each shot, but he hit the man who followed Stane. 

Bucky followed shooting the missed guard, he ran after his objective. Men stood in his way but Bucky wasn't slowed as he shot or stabbed those who got in between him and Stane, it wasn't until his clip emptied did he slow it was a wide enough window for a shot to ring off. It pinged off his arm, Bucky turned his eyes to the shooter. A knife found its way into his neck, that wasn't his own. Tony stood behind the now dead guard, Bucky nodded but didn't get anything return.

"Go. I can handle the staglers. None who’ve seen your face will live." Tony was almost devoid of emotion.

"Antoska." He started, he saw the fire in Tony's eyes return.

"Go." The word was stern and harsh.

"Don't go where I can't follow." Bucky said and a look of hurt flashed across Tony's face, before Bucky was once again running down the halls. Shots echoing after him, followed by screams or grunts. Tony was using the distraction of Bucky running by to kill those in the warehouse, it brought a slight smile to his face. Sometimes he would see a flash of brown in front of him, it wasn't surprising Tony would keep up with him he was after all one of the best hired guns.

Stane was ahead, he knew where to follow only because of the awareness of the guards. Stane stopped at a wall and turned to face The Soldier. "If you kill me, you won't be able to retract the contract." He tried

"If the employer dies, we no longer have use of the contract." Bucky recited.

"He's not worth this, he's a boy." Stane was stalling, but he wasn't Bucky's to kill, so he let him. "He's"

"Here." Tony's voice rang out "You sold me out, used my distraction to kill innocents, tried to turn my Soldier against me, threatened him." Tony walked past Bucky, blood stained a few parts of his suit. 

"You were suppose to die. I would've handled the company better than you ever could. You didn't want to be CEO I was saving you." Stane moved further away, Bucky was surprised he didn't try running again any man would when faced down by Tony.

"You would've runned it to the ground without me, your golden horse. You forced my hand, I would've stood by and let you run the company but when the Ten Rings captured me it opened my eyes." Tony smiled, it was soft. "Consider this me saving you, I'm sure I could torture you, break you like I was. But instead I'll save you." Tony recited the words he heard moments before back to the man who helped raise him, Stane barely had time to react as the blade was shoved through his jugular and Tony's hand covered his mouth. "I've grown up, obi." He moved with Stane as he fell, Tony held eye contact as the last breath left the man who betrayed him.

Tony stood and turned to the other, "We still aren't finished. Hydra needs to be taken down a few pegs."

"We will stay at the Continental for a few weeks, then you will return to your company. And we will destroy Hydra." Bucky latched onto Tony’s train of thought, hoping he wouldn't cut Bucky out.

"Let's go, we have plans to formulate." Tony nodded, he reached for Bucky and Bucky grabbed his hand, entangling their fingers. "Any who saw your face are dead as are those who got in my way. The rest will tell of this massacre."

Tony led them out, calling in dinner reservations asking bucky how many there were, he calculated the number of dead bodies that needed cleaned up and relayed the number, chuckling when he asked if he was sure no more where to be added. He said no and hung up. They didn't speak on the way back to the hotel, it wasn't until they reached their room did Tony speak.

"Were you going to do it?" Bucky blinked a few times, what was he asking. "Sell me out, if he offered enough would you do it? Because I need to know so I can be prepared for the day someone finally offers enough." Tony averted his gaze.

"No." Tony looked up, Bucky was sure the word was enough but it felt inadequate to him "Nothing can replace you, you the brilliant man who made me feel something. Nothing is worth more to me then you Antoska, nothing." Bucky stepped closer, allowing Tony time to move away if he chose. "I'm not good at voicing how much you mean to me."

"You don't have to James." Tony wrapped his arms around The Soldier "We need to-"

"Not right now." Tony looked up at Bucky, a frown on his face. "There are still a few things to clear up." Bucky leaned down brushing his mouth against Tony's. It was chaste and Bucky pulled back, except Tony followed. He pressed his mouth to Bucky's it was more than a peck, not something Bucky knew how to do, but he was a quick learner. He followed Tony's lead, Tony was pulling away far too soon for Bucky's liking.

"Please tell me, we could have been doing that earlier." Tony was smiling, red covered his tan cheeks.

"Probably, but I didn't know what I was feeling earlier." 

The genius moved himself to lay on the bed, "Today has been a rollercoaster." He looked at Bucky through almost closed eyes. "How about whenever you have no idea what you're feeling you tell me and I'll help?" Tony offered

"Maybe." Bucky sat next to The Mechanic. 

"You know what kept me going in Afghanistan? It wasn't thoughts of revenge, that would be to easy. It was coming home to you, my Soldier." Tony's eyes slipped closed again. "I reminded myself I couldn't die there, you needed me. And I wanted to see you one last time." 

It was silent, Bucky reached Tony's hand entangling their fingers. He almost thought the genius fell asleep. "Buck, you still have that contact?"

"Which one?" 

"Mister blond, blue eyed asshole. Who is too pretty." Tony waved his hand around, the name escaping him.

"Steve? Yes, he still wants me back in his group." The howling commandos, a group Bucky was a part of before Hydra. 

"We don't have to, but since you don't like Shield. They could help." Of course Tony was planning, didn't surprise Bucky one bit. "I mean we could probably take Hydra ourselves, but it might be better to have more on our side."

"Steve Will hound me to come back, but you might be right. The more people on our side the better." 

"Well it's too bad for Steve, I've decided you are staying with me." A small smile tugged at both Tony and Bucky.

"Oh, I'm sure that'll go over well." Bucky laid next Tony, the genius turned to lay on Bucky.

"He can deal, besides I think he'll be more focused on Hydra." Bucky wasn't convinced that would happen, if he was remembering Steve right. For now he'd allow Tony to think Steve wouldn't fight both. "Buck?" He hummed to signal he was listening "If you do end up wanting to go back to the Howling Commandos I won't hold you back." Tony looked at him.

Bucky leaned to kiss Tony "I was sure I made a point earlier, I'm not going where you can't follow." That felt new, playfulness. He almost thought Tony would move away at the words, but he smiled and settled back against his chest.

"Just letting you know your options." 

They fell asleep tangled together, Bucky was happy that nothing changed between them except there was something more between them now. Something that bonded them more closely than just killing together could.

Tomorrow they would face new challenges, but they would face them together. Because alone they were deadly in their own right but together they were near unstoppable. They would win the war that loomed above them, they would take it a battle at a time, destroy Hydra. Hydra that tried to destroy them, had broken Bucky and tried to kill Tony. The Soldier and Mechanic would return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching John Wick and I just loved the sheer amount of murder and realism, that it gave me this little baby. I might turn it into a series, showing Bucky and Tony take down Hydra


End file.
